Rock Superstar
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Originally the fiction was called One Night in Central Park but now will be a series of one and two shots of Liv's life in Hollywood with Holden. From an alternate version of the Halloween episode to the album and meeting Rachel Berry
1. One Night in Central Park

_Rock Superstar_

 _By_

 _Theocrayne15_

 _Part one_

 _ **Author Notes: This is originally, One Night At Central Park but now it's renamed Rock Superstar.. This is a series of one or two-shots about Liv's Hollywood life with Holden...**_

 _Holden got seperated from Liv for a moment and went to enjoy the atmosphere for being in New York. Maya went to wait outside of the Haunted House for Riley and Lucas. "The Big Bad Wolf." Maya said and Holden confirmed it. "That's cool..." Maya said to him and he notice that she was a Flap girl. "We're both in the same time but you have more fur." Maya said and Holden responded, "My girlfriend thought it would be cute..." Maya knew that name and said, "Wait Liv Rooney is here. I love Voltage, it's not like those other Comic shows or movies." Holden loves how fan of hers always seems to be so honest about what she does._

 _"Actually she's about to come over..." Holden said and Liv gave her man a kiss. Holden introduced Liv to Maya and the blonde was happy to meet "Voltage." "My friend got me into the show and we like ready for the next episode." Maya said and Liv responded, "Thank you that's so sweet. Oh My God I love your costume._

 _"I was going to go as Mal from Descendants but my friend Riley talked me into this." Maya said and got Frackle's text about meeting up. "This is my friend...Do you mind taking a selfie?" Maya asked and took one together of the two. "My friend would love it, thank you..." Maya said and walked away._

 _"My God eveyrone loves Voltage..." liv happily said and Holden replied, "Just wait till the album..." Liv ran into Austin Moon and Aly Dawson then they all had a group hug and complimeted there costumes._

 _"I love Voltage. Isn't this the guy you did True Love with and all those amazing covers? Holden..." Ally said and Liv confirmed then Holden shook there hands. "You are amazing with the Piano." Ally said to him and he enjoy getting resepct from Ally Dawson who he enjoyed her songwritting. "Actually I'm making an album and Holden actually did the Piano on most of the tracks." Liv said to them and he really loved how she bragged about him._

 _"You two are dating." Ally said and the other couple shook there head. "Believe me nothing is better dating someone who plays music with you. You could say there on the same note..." Ally said and they all would silent. "I got it Ally." Austin said and kissed his girl on the head._


	2. Western World

_Rock Superstar_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Author's notes: This next part takes places two months after Part One._

 _Liv was dating Holden and was about to finish school as she waited patiently to see if Voltage was being picked up for a second season._

 _Andie walked ot Liv and asked, "Waiting about Voltage." Liv shook her head yes and said, "If we have a second season then I were have been on two shows that didn't die a Pilot death." "What's a Pilot death?" Andie asked and Liv told her about how when a show only has one season and get cancelled. "Most young actress like myself should never have more than one Pilot Death." Liv added and Andie reminded her that Space Werewolves did very good plus she was feature in the #1 soundtrack of all time, Descendants._

 _"You could survive one." Andie said to her and Holden walked over then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Andie greeted them both and told her Liv was anxious about the call. "Liv you do realize how much popularity Voltage has gotten and they love you on the show." Holden said and Liv was very happy how her boyfriend made her smile. The phone rang and Liv screech then answered it... She smiled and then half-smile but then again as she hung up._

 _"The good news is Voltage got picked up for another season..." Liv said and everyone was happy... "The bad news is that after graduation I have to move back to do season two." Liv told everyone and didn't look forward to telling Maddie._

 _"What are you going to do?" Holden asked and Liv responded, "I want to do season two but that means i have to move back and I know my family will be okay with it but that means I have to move away from you..." Andie then excused herself and then her manager called._

 _"Becky I got the news..." Liv answered over the phone and then her agent told her that another director wants her to do an episode of_ _ **Western world...**_ _"Wait! You mean Freddy Western wants me to do an episode of Western World." Liv said and Holden was scare. Liv was happy to hear this but remember one thing that Holden is scared of Freddy Western movies._

 _ **"Freddy Western is the Director of such movies like Kill it until it dies, White Blood 1-3 and the monster within. I watched White Blood one for one hour and Holden had a nightmare for three days screamed almost louder than Joey." Liv said.**_

 _"Holden I'm sure the episode is not scary." Liv said and Holden responded, "Every time someone said Labor Day I remember the scene where she suffocate her victim with Glue."_

 _"I remember that too. Freddy Western is probably this really nice guy who has a dark and sinster mind who makes your deepest fear into movies." Liv realized what she just said and just promised to look at the script. She then finished school for the day and hung out with her guy then went home to tell everyone, she thought it was cool that she called a family meeting._


	3. Special guest Star Arianna Cortez

_Rock Superstar_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _ **Auther's Notes: Arianna is from Victims No More which is a PLL fanfiction...**_

 _Liv Rooney had offers for the Freddy Western series which she will have dinner to meet him about the project and the next season of Voltage which she was stressing about._

 _She was at her locker with Holden then there was a commotion in the halls as all the geeks swarm around Video game Creator Arianna Cortez and she did a lot of autographs. She took a lot of selifies as well and walked to Liv..._

 _"Your Arianna Cortez, the video game creator..." Liv said and Arianna responded, "You are the awesome Liv Rooney who makes little girls want to dream big." Liv loved that particular compliment and she introduce Holden to her. He told her how he's a big fan of Karma's way because of how the game adapts to whether you become good or evil._

 _"That's like one of my favorite games of all time and I love hearing people's input...So anyway Liv I am doing Karma's Way Two and we're going to do Downloadable characters I talk to the ones who has the rights to the comic book. I was wandered if you could do the video game as Trisian and Voltage. You see if the character chooses to be good or bad in one of your lockable settings they are going to run into you. So they will either fight along side or against you." Arianna told her and Liv was happy about this offer._

 _"Arianna this is such an opportunity but my schdeldue is like in Limbo because I have season two of Voltage and the Freddy Western's project.. You have the copyright..." Liv said and Arianna responded, "Your agent who I think drool a little when I made the offer possesses the copyright sheets and the contract.. This is just a thought for now and I will work around your schedlue for the chance to have you in there." Arianna told Liv and the Blonde told her, "I hope we get to work together." They shake hands and Arianna just recalled, "Wait Freddy Western!"_

 _Liv shook her head yes and Arianna then walked away muttering something about making an audition reel._

 _"This is great." Holden said and Liv responded, "Holden I just feel so overwhelmed..."_

 _"What do you want to do?" Holden asked and Liv responded, "Ask my boyfriend to hug me and then spend the day with me while I think about my future." Holden did that and made plans for tonight._


End file.
